Winter Is Supposed to be Cold
by RedCullen
Summary: Hermione finds herself once again along during a Hogsmeade trip. A reality is in store for her.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters or places. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy putting them into situations.

Please review!

**Winter is Supposed to Be Cold!**

Beginning to walk down the path to Hogsmeade, once again alone, kicking the snow under my feet. This walking alone was not exactly what I wanted to be doing, there were plenty of other things that I had planned for this trip. That however would not be happening as the day came closer. The weekend crept closer and yet the boys never even mentioned going together not once. The two of them had a life outside of our group and no matter how often I tried to have one of those also. They came up with some issue with such an idea. As if, fourth year did not prove a point.

No matter as such, it would seem like the idea of tagging along would not be in the cards as it had been since the first trip. Yes, if we ran into each other then there was that possibility of hanging with them for a few minutes. I did not think their girlfriends had the problem instead, I think that the problem lied with them more than anything did.

What at this point seemed ridiculous was the fact that I had the chance of going with someone but hesitated for just a moment too long. I quickly had tried to explain to him that I was not sure what the plans would have been with Ron and Harry. That apparently set him off slightly and he withdrew his preposition of going together.

Now, having to walk through the snow, she tried to kick the powdery stuff but it barely move instead she continued to kick it hard and harder though making almost no difference in the path. Taking the aggravation with her so-called friends out on the snow, people would think she was having fit and in one sense, she was and in another one, she was simply letting off steam.

"Dumped already? Figured you'd run off McMillian." A chorus of laughter followed the comment and floated by. His head up turned with his lackies followed behind him, overly laughing, although, no reason to for such a length of laughter.

Not responding but instead throwing an annoyed facial expression their way even though, Draco would not be able to see. Maybe I should just turn around, no point really in going. In fact, no matter what would go wrong, the idea of going back to the castle did not seem like a plausible idea. I would say that the idea of being alone back in the castle bothered me but in reality, I did not think that was the case. More often than not, I did base what people had said about me on me.

The streets of Hogsmeade filled with students all trying to huddle together, keeping the winds from hitting them as hard. Most students ducked into the stores quickly but did not come out as quickly. Spending a few moments looking into the windows, there really was not much I had needed, as I had already bought everyone their Christmas presents.

Trekking quickly, towards the Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, the only place she could think of going at the top of her head. She could pick up miscellaneous items though knowing it would only take a few minutes but it was a few minutes. If she could just see a few people before heading back to the castle she would feel better.

"Cold day huh?" The person beside me asked, turning to get a better look.

"Yes, seems as if the snow came from nowhere." I answered with a smile on my face. Luna dressed with a turban like scarf on her head walked next to me.

"Snow?" She asked looking around, with sudden realization that it seemed the snow was causing the cold. She bounded away before I could say anything else to her. Although, at times, she came across more Loony then others, for some reason it now caused a smile on my face instead of me wanting to say anything about her.

Continuing on my way, I was correct in the assumption that it would not take up too much of my time. The deciding what to get seemed to take the longest but the lines were short and I was back out into the snow before I knew it. Following a group of giggling students, it did not take long for them enter another shop leaving me to brace the wind again.

I only stopped at the Three Broomsticks long enough to realize that it was just too crowded and even worse when you are by yourself because then it is harder to get a seat because everyone is there at the same time. Turning I ran into someone but did not offer up an apology before making my way back down the street to the furthest end of Hogsmeade.

Crunching sound began to grow distant the further I walked. Most would not be walking down this far even though it still was in bounds. Speeding up, though that did little to curve the cold wind beating as I moved. Stepping into the Hogs Head, relieved by lack of wind, although the building was almost no warmer, undoing her scarf and mittens, the patrons of the bar were scattered. Two sat on opposite sides of the bar, one sprawled across a table in the corner and another although looking towards the door, had the hood covering the persons head.

A weird feeling moved against my body but still there would be no point in backing out of the building now or else that might cause a few eyebrow raise.

"Hello, a butter beer please?" I spoke to the bartender who grunted but did not look up and but still got her the butter beer. Throwing a coin down on the counter I grabbed the butter beer taking the table towards the edge of tables not sure why just did. I faced the door although the two behind me could cause more damage than anyone probably coming in but still I left it how it was. Drinking the butter beer, I happened to be enjoying the silence that I normally would not be enjoying if Harry and Ron were there because either they would make mentions of the girls or they would be talking about Quidditch. Both of those subjects were not exactly the best for me to really listen to. Not that she was going to do anything about it. The silence was she had felt rather nice and that was how it was going to be today, before she knew it she had finished the drink sitting in front of her, though she only paused for a moment before she headed back for another but as I turned around there was someone sitting at my table.

"Humph." I said sitting down at my sit. There was no way I was going to let this person ruin my quiet time.

"Planning for another DA meeting, huh, Granger?"

"What is this only place you can step foot in with that mark on you?" I sniped back.

Slamming his hands on the table, he stood up towering over me at the angle. Although, I could tell he wanted to remark back but instead sat down when the person near the entrance stood up along with Draco.

"Don't you speak of it," he spit out but remained sitting. Holding his hand, he waved towards the bartender who floated over a butter beer. We both continued to look at each other but it was more for safety than anything else.

"What are you doing out here anyways? A little far away from your lot."

"No just trying to stay away from your type." I tried to keep up with him but honestly, he aggravated me purely on the fact that he spoke as if his group was better. The only thing his group was better at was simply putting all the arrogant jerks together.

"Hate to break it to you, but this is my type. Just look around," he swept his hand across the room, to show her, to make her really look.

"Dirty, questionable, thieves, yeah I can see how you would belong here."

"I haven't stolen anything."

"Not yet, but I would not put it past you do such a thing."

"I come from money, I come from everything, why would I need to steal? You think a mudblood like you has something I want."

"Take that back you, you foul arrogant, thinks he is god ass, I hope that you get your backside handed to you when this war is over."

"You going to do it yourself because I don't see how the boy you put the whole stake of living is going to end up doing. In fact I am sure once a group of death eaters come after him all he is going to do is run." Draco snickered from his side of the table.

"Been there, didn't happen, more like your death eater father was the one who went running."

"You two. I don't want any trouble." The bartender practically yelled at us. Looking down I noticed that my wand was out. We had stood up and already began to try to outdo each other in height though he was always going to top me on that. Quickly glancing he already had his wand out to but had yet to actually do anything with it. Would he? I did not know but I was glad I did not have to find out because honestly I was unsure of what I would do if it came down to that.

Technically, I have done so before but here when I had no idea who the people in the room were and that caused me not take the chance sending something his way. After hearing the person behind the bar yell at us, we both sat back down at the table.

"You can leave you know."

"I could but I also know this is annoying you and honestly how often do I get the chance with not Potty and Weasel nearby?" He questioned with a smirk on his face. The smirk that just makes me, want to go over and slap him.

"Where are your underlings?"

"Oh, not sure, probably getting food. Always stuffing their faces."

"And your arm holder?" I knew he knew whom I was referring to and that was probably the worst thing to ask him.

"Oh, her, well I sent her to gather some things for me. She should be along shortly I would think." He did not seem too concerned by her but that was Draco for you. He did not care about anyone but himself. Nor did he care that I asked that. I assumed I would have gotten a nasty smile in response to my question.

"Honestly, thought you would be going with that Hufflepuff boy, one who thinks he's a prefect.

"That's because he is."

He huffed with a slight chuckle.

"Why are you so cold?"

Looking at his watch, not answering me, he just stood up. I almost wanted to follow suit but I did not. I remained seated.

"Winter is supposed to be cold?" A smirked followed by his response, "might as well get used to it."

I could not make a response to it, at least not in time. He left quickly and I was not about ready to give him the satisfaction of me getting up and following him. Knowing him, he was waiting there, outside, wanting to find a reason to make fun of me. Instead, I remained exactly where I was swirling the rest of my drink around and around.

Thank you so much for reading. Please review! Thanks again!


End file.
